Common Ground
by hotlittlestarlet
Summary: Relationships after the Hogwarts battle, with some plot. My first story and a one-shot: Mostly HP/GW, with RW/HG, NL/HA, GW/KB
1. A Decision

chap.1

"Can we talk?" Ginny asked very bluntly, looking at Harry. The others were suddenly very quiet, staring at both Ginny and Harry. Ron mumbled something unimportant with an angered face, but Hermione interrupted him as she started to talk about the Chuddley Cannon's latest match. It was the first time in a year they had come close to winning, only losing by forty points, and although Hermione wasn't the expert on Quidditch, it worked as a distraction.

Percy now joined in the conversation with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Percy were the only members of the Weasley family downstairs for dinner, apart from Molly and Arthur. George had only bothered to come out of his room to use the bathroom since the accident. He was devastated over Fred's passing, and nobody could reason with him just yet.

Harry knew what was coming as he met Ginny's eyes. When he had been coming down for dinner, he had heard soft sobbing. He pushed open a door to reveal a distraught Ginny, looking worse than Harry had ever seen her. She just mouthed, "Close the door."

They had talked for a while, mostly about Fred. She rested her red hair against his shoulder. When they had finally heard Molly Weasley calling up for everyone to come downstairs, she looked up at him.

Without even thinking about it, he had kissed her. It was wet, because she had been crying, and reminded him strangely of his kiss with Cho; however Ginny was much more meaningful to him. She hadn't said anything afterwards, but simply dried her eyes. Then they had both walked downstairs for dinner, and things had been awkward since that.

Now he nodded towards her, and she led the way to the door. They walked down to the vegetable garden in single file, Ginny leading the way, as Harry stepped uncertainly behind her. When they reached the gate, Ginny took out her wand and whispered "alohomora" as the gate swung open with a squeak. She lead the way through a narrow path of magic-induced plants, Harry still nervous.

When she reached her destination, she turned toward him, parting her lips slightly. Without realizing, Harry followed the movement. Catching her accusing eye, he blushed slightly.

"I wanted to talk about earlier," she said pointedly.

Harry nodded, "Before dinner?"

"Yes."

"I didn't exactly know what was going through my mind, I just wanted to comfort you, I'm sor-" he began, but stopped as she leaned in.

"I wasn't sorry," she stated. "What you did was indeed very comforting..."

And with that she kissed him, a soft but sweet kiss. After several long moments, she parted her lips, moving away from him. He was shocked, barely able to stop the grin from spreading across his features.

"Ginny, wow. I-I don't know what to say," he managed.

"I didn't know what it would be like when we came home, but apparently, theres still something there-"

"Definately," he agreed.

"-So i'm thinking we just go with this, and see what happens. We won't rush things though, of course."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, I think we should go back to the Burrow, Mum will be worrying about us in about a minute," she said, smiling at him.

"Lets go," he said. With that they started off to the house looming in front of them. Ginny hoped nobody had been spying on them, as she would have to explain Harry and her relationship. It was already difficult with the passing of Fred and something small enough would start the whole house on a frenzy.

"Where have you been sleeping, Ron's room or Charlie's?" she questioned as they neared the entrance of the garden.

"Charlie's," he answered. "Your bedroom is on the third floor, right?"

"Yup." They had wished to talk more, but with the door nearing, the conversation had to cease. Luckily, no one was in the living room or kitchen. They sneaked up the stairs, finally reaching the third floor landing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, his green eyes locking into her's.

She paused to listen for any nosy family members. "I'm not ready to have this in the open yet," she whispered, "thanks for coming to me before. I'm glad i can talk to you about Fred." With that she slipped inside her door, leaving him staring at a bright pink door sign reading 'Ginny.'

Harry climbed into Charlie's bed on the fifth floor, thinking about Ginny. How mature she had looked, smiling at him. She was much different from the awkward girl that had once obsessed over him. Sinking into his dreams, he fell asleep, breathing easily.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know this chapter was short and not my best, but it was the only way I could think of starting this fic. It gets better, trust me. Also, I know I didn't start it in the Great Hall in Hogwarts. I don't exactly like that part, so I just skipped it. =) Thanks for reviewing! Cheers!


	2. Breaking Down

chap.2

Harry yawned and stretched over his small twin bed, his two feet carelessly over the side of the bed. He was sure it couldn't have fit Charlie either. He reached across to a small night table next to the bed, putting on his glasses. He glanced at his watch, realizing it was only seven AM. Surely hardly anyone would be downstairs. Mostly everyone in the Weasley household liked to sleep in, especially Ron.

As Harry passed Ginny's bedroom, he noticed it was slightly open. There she was, sprawled across the bed, reading. Hermione's bed was empty, her little area she had made for herself neat and tidy like always. Thankfully, Ginny hadn't noticed Harry outside. He crept passed her door, with a pang. Downstairs, Molly was absent, but Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping hot tea in the living room.

"Hello," she greeted, "you're never up at this time..."

"I went to bed early. Anything good in there?" he asked, gesturing to the newspaper in front of her.

"Well, one of the Carrows was captured and sent to Azkaban," she stated.

"Good," he replied, nonchalant. "Where's Molly?"

"She's cleaning up the garden. The place is a mess, so she should be a while."

"Oh, alright."

"You seemed a little spirited last night. Does it have anything to do with Ginny?" she asked, a smile starting.

Harry laughed, "How did you know?"

"I sleep in her room, so she told me last night. Plus, you could just tell from your face. The others might not have seen it, but I'm not that delusional," Hermione answered. Harry smiled at this; Hermione could always tell when something was up.

"It's too bad my efforts aren't working. She wants to keep everything quiet for a while longer."

"Understandably," Hermione shrugged. That reminded Harry of a certain subject.

"Well, let's not keep the spotlight on me. What's going on with you and Ron?" he asked. Hermione's face fell quickly, and her pale complexion gradually blushed scarlet. It was obvious Harry had hit a nerve. He tried to fix his mistake by apologizing.

"Harry, it's okay. We just haven't talked about it since, you know. He's not ready for a real relationship. I don't blame him; his brother just passed away," she told him.

"Yeah, I get it. You two will get together eventually, no doubt."

Hermione then folded her newspaper, and offered it to him before going back upstairs. It would take a lot for everyone in the family to be at peace with Fred's death, and it didn't seem fair. It had only been a month since the battle, so everyone needed time to heal. Harry had been one of those people, staying in his room for a week before Ron himself dragged Harry to eat, which he hadn't been doing.

Unconsciously, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about the horrific day Voldemort and his followers many innocent lives. He was shaken awake by a concerned redhead and his best friend. Hermione sat on a distant sofa, concerned but not hovering like the other two.

"Harry?! Was it your scar?" Ron shouted. Harry sat up reluctantly and glanced at Ginny quickly before looking up at Ron. Ginny had realized everything was okay and was reading the latest news of Witch Weekly with Hermione. That was one of the many reasons Harry admired Ginny so much.

"No, Ron. Just a stupid dream. I'm okay, promise," Harry muttered. He made his way to the kitchen, where an anxious Molly handed him a coffee. Arthur was there too, coming back from work early. He took the coffee from Molly's hands and started to drink, sighing with relief.

"I heard you were having a bad dream just now. Anything to be worried about?" she questioned with serious worry in her voice. Harry shook his head and sipped his caffeine, knowing it would do the trick.

Harry remembered Ginny was in the living room, so he and Ron went to sit with her and Hermione. Ginny winked at Harry quickly and he sat next to her. Hermione smirked as she noticed the tension between the two. All four talked while Arthur and Molly whispered in low voices about Harry in the kitchen.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, nothing much changed. Harry and Ginny never had any time alone together. Hermione and Ron seemed to come closer together. George still walked around the house like a ghost. He didn't make conversation with anyone, and no one had yet tried.

In the kitchen, Molly watched as George took a piece of toast and then sauntered off. She hated this; it hurt her to see someone so depressed. She advanced towards him, gulping down air.

"George, I know you're sad. But this is pointless. F-Fred wouldn't have wanted this…" she reasoned.

George looked ready to commit a mass murder as he heard his twin brother's sacred name. "Mom, you have no idea what it is to lose your other half and don't pretend you do! Fred wouldn't have wanted to die! He was the better Quidditch player, better with girls, better with the joke shop. It shouldn't have been him! He wasn't ready to go!" George declared. It was the longest speech George had made in a long time.

Molly's eyes widened and all efforts to hide her anguish boiled to the surface, "George, of course he wasn't ready to go. And don't you say I don't feel the same pain. He was my son! He still is! He knew the consequences when he joined the Order. You both did. Nobody was ready to go, and Fred wasn't the only one!"

"That's not the point!" George exclaimed.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were hanging around the living room, so they heard the commotion and scrambled their way to the kitchen to see Molly and George standing ten feet from each other, staring at each other, and both red in the face. Molly burst into tears and George fled to the door. Ginny immediately went to Molly, wrapping her in her arms and guiding her to the nearest wooden chair, where she did her best to calm down her mother. Ron went to the door, and peered outside.

"He's Disapparated!" Ron informed everyone. Molly gasped, "It's my fault," she whispered.

Percy ran down from the stairs, looking shocked, wand in hand. "What happened, Mum? Who Disapparated?" he interrogated.

Harry answered, "Molly tried to reason with George, and it turned into a shouting match. He walked out the door and Disapparated. We don't know where he went."

Percy's face fell. "What do we do?" he wondered aloud in a somber tone.

It was Ginny who spoke next. "We wait. George obviously wanted to be alone. Percy, go get your owl and we can send a letter to Charlie and Bill asking him to tell us if George goes there. We'll tell dad when he gets home from the Ministry."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Percy went to receive his screech owl, while Molly eyed her family clock. George's hand was pointed to travel. Where he would travel no one knew.

* * *

A while later, George was still missing. Nothing could be done, and the Weasley family was becoming restless. Harry wanted to talk to Ginny, but she kept busy. It was two hours later when a head appeared in the fire and Ginny shrieked. Harry ran to the living room with his wand drawn, to see Ginny pointing at the fire.

"It's Bill!" Harry shouted, as they other Weasleys crowded around the fireplace. He could hear Fleur in the background, talking to someone.

"Bill, dear! Do you have news on George?" Molly asked, frantic.

"Yes, Mum," he answered. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "He's with me, and plans to stay here for a while at Shell Cottage. Fleur and I will certainly take care of him, don't you worry. He doesn't want to talk to you, says something about a fight you two had."

"A disagreement," Molly corrected. "Just tell him I'm sorry and I hope he comes back soon," she told the head.

"Will do, Mum," he replied, "See you all later." The crowd watched as Bil's head disappeared from the fire.

"At least he's safe," Molly said. Everyone dispersed and Harry found himself sitting next to Ginny.

He gazed at her, and she met his eye. "I'm scared," she whispered. Harry looked around the room. No one was there. He stroked her arm. She quickly pulled it away.

"Harry, there's a time and place for everything. We're basically in the public, with my nosy brothers and all," she explained. Harry looked disappointed. She rolled his eyes. After the scare with George, Ginny thought touching her would be the last thing on Harry's mind. Apparently not. She left abruptly, leaving a startled Harry.

Harry saw Ron nearing him, with a stern look on his face.

"Are you upsetting my sister?" he accused.

Harry looked away uneasily. "Ron, stay out of it, please. She'll be fine," he retorted. He didn't seem convinced. He opened his mouth to stay something, but shut it, a look of recognition spreading across his face.

"You two aren't…Harry?! You can't!" he started, the rush of words coming out of him chaotically. He was fuming, and Harry looked away, not knowing what to say in response. Ginny came back into the room, looking exhausted.

"You told him?" she asked in disbelief to Harry. She tried to say more, but Harry stopped her.

"I didn't say anything. He guessed," Harry replied. Ginny closed her eyes for a second, her thoughts racing in her mind.

"Ron, you nosy git…" she started, "I can't believe you! Out of all the people in the world, you shouldn't be judging! How many times have you gone back to Hermione? Just go away!" she demanded, as Ron trudged off, avoiding more conflict than he could handle.

Ginny paced back and forth in the living room, while Harry watched her on the couch. He knew this was the way she calmed herself down, and didn't interrupt her.

"Harry-" she murmured after coming to a stop. "I'm going to tell everyone at dinner tonight. We have to. In this house, nothing stays secret. It will be much worse if everyone finds out like Ron just did. I'll go help my mom right now. How about you go talk to Ron? You don't want to ruin your friendship over this," she suggested, taking a long deep of breath.

Harry nodded, "I'll do anything for you," he stated. She looked into his eyes, smiling at the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks," she whispered. She then left for the kitchen, while Harry headed up the stairs.

* * *

"So you're okay with it then?" Harry finally asked Ron. For the past half hour, they had been discussing Harry and Ginny's relationship. Ron was coming to terms that whatever was between them wasn't actually his business.

"Yeah, I guess so," he reasoned, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. He then focused back on Harry. "Just one thing… do you love her?" he asked timidly, thinking about his best friend and baby sister together.

"Yeah, I do," Harry admitted, blushing. Ron tilted his head in acknowledgment as it grew silent. He thought about Hermione, and their relationship. They argued a lot, but in the end, he always did love her. He might always love her. Maybe Harry felt the same way about his sister…

"We should go downstairs for dinner," Harry recommended, sitting up on Ron's bed, and breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm starving," Ron said as they both headed downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How was it? I personally thought this chapter was better than the last. But, it gets better. =) I have for you all, a "snippet," as I call them, that I originally planned to have in this chapter. Didn't work that way, obviously. Here it is:

_Harry constantly worried about the lack of physical contact between them, even when he was sure they were alone. It seemed unnatural; Ginny had been very open about their relationship in her fifth year. The only contact they had made was in the garden and in her bedroom, all on the same day. Harry planned on confronting her, but decided to first ask Hermione for advice instead. He found her in the living room, reading Hogwarts: A History._

_"You're worried that she won't snog you?" Hermione scoffed as he told her the story. Harry helplessly nodded._

_"Then ask her, you fool? She's a smart girl and always has her reasons," she advised, then smiled as a figure appeared in the stairway._

_"Good luck," Hermione said, then left without a word, passing Ginny._

_"Good luck with what?" Ginny questioned. She came to Harry's side and sat on the sofa, looking up at his eyes intently. Harry's insides squirmed as he struggled for words. Ginny eyed him strangely, and waited for him to speak._

_"I wanted to ask you something," he finally muttered. Ginny looked up at him and encouraged him with a tilt of her head. "You…I…we d-don't do anything. Ever since the garden," he clarified._

_"Snogging isn't the only activity in the 'do' category," she said simply._

_"I know that, but I was just wondering if something was wrong between us, if you were mad-" harry began, until Ginny interrupted, "I am not mad at you. Nothing is wrong; I just want to take it slow this time. Remember how Ron and Lavender snogged everywhere? I don't want that to be us."_

_Harry understood, "No that won't be us. I'm sorry Ginny, I really am. I'm being a git, just like Ron." She smiled, and pushed a dark brown tendril into its place, away from Harry's eyes. She was leaning in when both Harry and Ginny heard someone clearing their throat behind the coach._

_Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Acts of intimacy are hard to come by in here. You two should try to find a secret place," she winked, ignoring an angry Ginny's pleading stare. "I didn't know you were involved again," she stated._

_Harry moved slightly away from Ginny, embarrassed. "Sorry Molly," he said._

_Ginny shifted uncomfortably next to him, "Mom, we're not ready for this to be in the open yet, so please don't tell anyone," she begged._

_"I won't," promised Molly. "But you may want to think about that when you're about to snog in broad daylight," she added as she turned away on her heel to start dinner._

_"That was awkward," Harry mused._

_Ginny playfully messed up his hair. "Let's go get changed for dinner," Ginny suggested, and they walked toward the stairs. Molly secretly let a wide grin take control of her face in the kitchen, happy for Harry and her beloved daughter._

_"What are you smiling about?" asked Mr. Weasley, kissing her cheek._

_"Oh, nothing," she declared. "Nothing at all," she mouthed she said to herself._


	3. Laughter

chap.3

The Weasley dinner table was overcrowded. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all sat together, having delicious steak and mashed potatoes, prepared by Molly of course. Bill and Fleur also came, but George refused to come, and instead stayed at Shell Cottage alone.

Harry kept sending quick glances to Ginny, but she never met his eye. After Ron had found about them, Ginny said she would tell everyone they were dating to get it over with. Harry was worried about Molly and Arthur's reaction the most. After all, Ginny was still their baby, and they felt the need to protect her. Finally Harry caught Ginny's attention.

"When?" he mouthed when no one was looking.

She glimpsed at her parents. They looked happy enough to hear startling news. "Now," she mouthed back. She waited for the current conversation to end, and then cleared her throat. Everyone looked her way, and Harry gave her an encouraging smile.

"Um, Harry and I Ginny have something to say," she announced. Molly's forehead furrowed and she turned more to see Harry and Ginny clearly. Ron and Hermione didn't look surprised at the statement.

"Yes?" Arthur asked expectantly. He looked from Harry to Ginny.

Harry decided to take over. "We're sort of dating again," he stated. "We just decided that there was more chemistry between us than we could tame," he said, smiling at Ginny.

Silence echoed the table. At last, Molly replied, "If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you, Harry."

"Oh, zees ez very wunderful!" Fleur applauded, clapping her hands together in excitement. Ginny stared at her, and all excitement vanished.

* * *

"That was, er, interesting…" Harry said to Ginny as they sat on her bed.

She nodded, taking his hand in hers, and twirling her pointer finger around his palm in circles. Harry felt a tingling sensation as she touched him, and smiled, "You have no idea how amazing that feels."

She bit her lip, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "That's not fair. I need my share of amazing," she smirked.

Harry scoffed, "Of course you do. I shouldn't be so selfish…" He took her palm, kissing it. Ginny shivered, and his soft kisses moved up her arm, and across her shoulders. They reached her neck, and she arched it, to Harry's pleasure. The kisses traveled across her defined cheekbones, and to her eyes. She closed them, and he planted two gentle kisses on her eyelids. He kissed her nose, and then finally her parted lips, while Ginny's eyes were still closed.

She opened her eyes, gazing at Harry in a serene way. "That was one of the most amazing things I have ever felt," she breathed.

"Thank you," he beamed. He took her small wrists in his hands again. She looked so peaceful, smiling up at him. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Truthfully?" she whispered in a seductive way.

He laughed, "Are you become dependent of me?"

"Perhaps," Ginny admitted. She rested her head on his lap, and he brushed her hair with his fingers for the next half hour.

When she fell asleep, he got up from under her and positioned her head on a pillow. He then covered her with the comforter and brushed his lips on her forehead sweetly, soft enough not to wake her from sleep. He left her regretfully, and carefully eased up to Charlie's room.

* * *

Days passed uneventful. George was still gone, but Bill talked to Molly nearly every day, informing her how the Weasley twin was doing. At last, the best news came. George was leaving Bill's, and would be moving to the flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Apparently, he had decided it was time to reopen the joke shop. He planned on arriving to the Burrow in an hour to retrieve his things.

The hour passed painfully. Harry was still wondering why George would ever want to go back to the flat, because when it had been occupied, Fred had been with him. All of Fred's belongings were still there.

Molly sat on the armchair next to the fire, drumming her fingers on her coffee. George would be arriving via Floo powder. She wanted to be the first one to see him, grab him up in her arms, and apologize to him. Arthur was in the kitchen, close enough to be one of the first to greet George, but far enough away to give Molly space. Percy was in his room, writing a report on the misuse of flying carpets for the Ministry.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny decided to play a short game of Quidditch outside. Hermione teamed up with Harry, and Ron and Ginny paired up. Ron and Hermione were the keepers, while Harry and Ginny were chasers. The decided to play until one team reached one hundred points. After fifteen minutes of playing, Ginny and Ron won. Hermione would duck out of the way as the Quaffle flew by her into the goal by Ginny's exceptional toss, while Harry had never played Chaser in his life. While he finally got the hang of it, Ginny had managed to ring ten Quaffles in no time.

"George!" they heard a woman shriek as they put away their brooms.

"George's here!" smiled Ginny as she ran to the door. Hermione ran after her. Harry was about to go after them when he realized Ron wasn't moving.

"Ron, what's the matter?" he asked.

Ron looked at him, looking thoughtful, "It's George. I don't know how he's going to run the joke shop with no one working alongside him."

"Oh?" Harry questioned, not understanding why this was a big deal.

"Maybe I could help him, you know, just for a little while… until he hires someone else."

"Well, you can ask him if he needs any help," Harry suggested. His fingers played with the end of his shirt.

"I guess so," Ron replied simply.

"Come on mate, let's go see your brother."

* * *

To everyone's surprise, George was in much better spirits. He planned on reopening the joke shop, because he knew Fred would have wanted it open before Hogwarts started. The whole house seemed in better spirits, even though Fred wasn't staying at home anymore. Still, all everyone wanted was for George to be at peace.

When George finally had all of his things, the Weasley clan, and of course, Harry and Hermione, gathered around to say good bye.

"Take care of yourself, George," Molly cooed. "And when you're not in the mood to do that, come for dinner. We all love you," she stated, looking into his eyes. She kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll all come by the shop when we get Ginny's things for school," she added.

"Mum?!" asked Ginny, alarmed. No one had ever told her she had to go back to Hogwarts, and she didn't want to. The past year had been too much. Plus, she wanted to play Quidditch professionally. There was no need for O. or N.E..

"Hush, darling. We'll talk about it later," Molly replied coolly. Harry eyed Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"Will do, Mum. See you all later," George said, waving to the rest of the crowd.

"Good luck," Percy said.

"You'll do great," Arthur encouraged.

"See you at Diagon Alley," Harry grinned.

George smiled and nodded his head. He then left to the back door, and Disapparated.

"I'm so proud," Molly happily cried, with a trace of worry. Arthur wiped her tears with the back of his hand.

"He'll be okay," Arthur murmured, pulling Molly against him in a comforting embrace.

* * *

Harry was reading a Quidditch book Hermione had given him for his birthday, when he thought about the small talk he had with Ron earlier that day. Ron had never mentioned anything to George. Being bored, Harry decided he would go talk to him.

When he reached Ron's room, he turned the handle and let out a gasp. His two best friends were intertwined in each other, snogging madly.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry exclaimed. The two pulled apart quickly and Hermione rose to her feet. Her hair was all over the place, and her shirt hitched up past her hips. She swiftly tugged it down. Both faces were blushing a deep red, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Erm," Ron said uncomfortably as Harry laughed heartily. Hermione stared at him confusedly, wrinkling her brow.

"I won't hold it against you two. Get back to your love-fest before I make things too uncomfortable," he sniggered, leaving and closing the door quietly.

"Better lock that door, Hermione," Ron advised. "Add some charms too, also?" Hermione glared at him in disbelief, but couldn't hold her façade anymore. She started to giggle and moved around the bed to be closer to Ron.

"Can't help but laugh about it now, can we?"

"Nope," Ron agreed, pulling her back to him as they moved to the bed once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little shorter than the last, but I think some scenes make up for that. I'm taking a little more time to do the fourth chapter, as I'm going to be writing a small one-shot challenge. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you haven't, there's still time! Cheers! Butterbeer for everyone! =)


	4. Diagon Alley

* * *

chap.4

"Mum! I just don't want to go back to Hogwarts, okay?! Last year was enough!" Ginny shouted from the kitchen table. It was early morning, and she had confronted her mother about skipping the last year of school. Molly shook her head in disappointment. Even if her daughter wanted to play Quidditch professionally, she needed a backup if anything went wrong. After Fred, George, and Ron had all pulled out of school early, she would not change her decision. Why were her last four children so stubborn? Bill, Charlie, and Percy had all finished school with honors.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! You are going to Hogwarts for your final year, end of story. We will be going into Diagon Alley in two day's time, and you better get your act together by then," Molly explained, stomping out of the room frustrated.

Ginny sighed; her mum could be so thick sometimes. She didn't understand what it had been like to be tortured last year by the Carrows and most of the Slytherins. And also, part of Hogwarts had been damaged. It could be repaired, but any time Ginny walked by, she would remember with a pang Fred and all her fellow friends who had died in the battle last May. It was too much grief to handle. With a sigh, she climbed the stairs to her room, deep in thought.

* * *

"Come in," Harry said as he heard someone enter the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth, and looking into the reflection of the mirror. It was Ron, looking insecure. It must be about last night, Harry assumed.

"Hey mate, what's up? Harry greeted, trying to lighten him up. Ron's expression stayed the same.

"Last night…" Ron began, but stopped as Harry interrupted him.

Harry frowned, "Merlin's pants, Ron, stop worrying about it. Yeah, it was disgusting and you should have told me about you two before I had to see it, but still. I won't hate you for it. Can we just forget about it?" Harry was still wincing at the sight he had seen the night before , and he'd rather not think about it.

Ron's was expressionless, and he gulped air, "Er, so sorry. You didn't need to see that, and I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Harry raised a brow. It was out of character for Ron to be so mature. "You're forgiven," he said.

Ron took his Chudley Cannon's toothbrush and applied a wad of toothpaste onto the bristles. He smiled warmly, "Thanks."

* * *

The two days passed quickly. Ginny was still angry and hardly even looked at her mom. She was stubborn, like most of the Weasleys, and hated the fact that she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do. Harry was the only one that could talk to her without being cussed off.

"Ginny," Harry called, knocking on her door. It was time to go.

"What do you want?" she asked in a sad and angered tone. He turned the knob slowly, shut the door behind him, and walked up to her. He sat next to her, and her mouth formed a small oval shape.

"I didn't know it was you, Harry," she explained. He kissed her forehead gently. He understood. He always did.

"Let's go, Ginny. Everything will be fine, I promise. Hogwarts is really the better choice," Harry reasoned. Ginny gazed at him, and let out a sigh. He could tell how stressed she was. "Please," he added. She nodded and breathed deeply.

"Thanks. I needed that," she smiled. Harry stood up and reached for her hand. She took it, and they proceeded downstairs where everyone was waiting, Harry dropping Ginny's hand when they neared the family.

Ron and Hermione were standing close, Molly and Arthur were whispering to each other, and Percy was leaning on the kitchen table, bored. Molly cleared her throat as Harry and Ginny joined the group, and started instructing

"Okay, so we will be Apparating to right outside George's joke shop. Everyone, except Ginny, will Apparate." She nodded towards Harry, Ginny, and Ron, "You three have been doing this for a while now, so I think you'll be fine. And Ginny, you can choose someone to side-Apparate with," she finished. Ginny took Harry's hand as expected. Everyone agreed, and the small crowd turned for the garden.

"On the count of three, one… two… three."

* * *

"Are we all here?" Arthur questioned. Molly looked around and frowned, noticing that Hermione and Ron weren't present. Everyone else realized too. Harry wondered if they were doing something they shouldn't, so he immediately volunteered to go back to look.

Upon arriving, Harry saw Hermione walking briskly out of the house, followed by Ron.

"They'll be worried, Ron let's… Harry?! Did you come to look for us?" she asked. She was holding her beaded back and zippering it quickly. Harry eyed it quickly.

"Yeah, I did. What's the hold up?" he replied. She looked up at him, glancing at Ron quickly before returning to Harry's quizzical expression.

"Just forgot something. It's nothing," she stated, and moved towards him. "Let's go," she suggested as she pivoted and vanished. The other two followed her movement, Harry still puzzled. What were they hiding in Hermione's bag?

When they arrived back outside George's joke shop, Molly stared at Ron and Hermione confusedly, waiting for an explanation. Hermione twisted a brunette curl with her pointer finger and looked at Ron. Harry came to their defense.

She raised an eyebrow, "Where were you two?" It seemed to Harry that she was beginning to become suspicious, and he knew whatever his best friends were up to would be top secret. Ginny even looked uncomfortable.

"Hermione just forgot her money at the last second, and went to get it. Ron stopped too," he clarified smoothly. Molly accepted the excuse and dismissed the group. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione into Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was nearby. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay guys, what's up? Why are you being all secretive?" he asked, his tone clearly annoyed.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other anxiously. Harry rolled his eyes furiously.

"STOP doing that! I know you guys are kind of together, but what happened to us? Tell me what's going on in that bag of yours, Hermione," he whispered sharply to her. Multiple people started staring, further agitating Harry. He couldn't tell if it was for the fact he was _the_ Harry Potter, or because he was whispering so loudly.

"Harry stop, you're attracting attention," Hermione said, trying to calm him down. She tried to prepare herself for what was coming, while Harry waited apprehensively.

"Well-" she continued, "We were planning on telling you at home, but you were too busy." Harry immediately thought of Ginny uncomfortably. Things had certainly changed since Hogwarts. He was spending time with his best friend's sister, while Ron was with Hermione. It was almost as if the trio had split up in a way.

Ron cut in, knowing it would be hard for Hermione to explain their secret. "Well, do you remember how Hermione put the memory charm on her parents to think they're Wendell and Monica Wilikins, and they moved to Australia? We both decided to go find them there a couple of days ago, leaving you out because we thought you were going to have Ginny. But now, she's leaving for Hogwarts. We didn't mean to leave you alone, Harry, really. Hermione just asked me and I said yes. We didn't think you'd want to leave Ginny for that long…" he explained guiltily. Harry mouth opened slightly; he couldn't believe it. It was the longest speech he'd ever heard Ron make.

"I don't know what to say," Harry said simply. It was one of the worst betrayal made by either of them so far. He couldn't believe they were leaving him, to do what? Stay at the Burrow with Percy?!

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I know what you must be thinking," she said, her skin tone becoming pale.

"When?" he asked.

"Two days," replied Ron.

"Until the beginning of October," added Hermione, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I can't believe you two. I really can't," Harry said, before walking out of the shop. Hermione followed him, but as soon as she reached to grab him, he disappeared. She gasped, and Ron ran outside. Hermione heard a click, and whirled around. Behind her was a camera man taking pictures of her, fazed.

"Bloody hell! Where'd he go?!" Ron cried, reached Hermione. He threatened the paparazzi, and heard another click as he turned away.

"Ron! I have no idea! He just Disapparated, I couldn't stop him. Oh Ron, this is my entire fault," she stuttered frantically.

Ginny jogged over to where they were, noticing the commotion. She had just come out of Madame Malkin's, bags in hand. "What's going on?" she asked breathless.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Harry's gone," she stated, her eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, so first off: I am SO sorry you all had to wait this long. I'm feeling guilt. =[ I had vactaion, and a small bout of writer's block. Plus, you have no idea how long it took me to find out what the "secret" was. I'm not that creative right now... haha. I hope you like it enough, and please review as always. Cheers! I'll try to be faster from now on! *hides still-guilt face*


End file.
